I'd Do Anything
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: Oliver has feelings for Miley. And everyone knew it. Miley has feelings for Oliver, but no one knew. After making the biggest mistake of her life, she gives up her Hannah dream, and asks her dad to move back to Tennesse...R&R...Rated T just to be safe
1. Should Have, Could Have, Didn't do

**A/n: So, me being as lazy as I am decided to take a brief break from 'Your Eyes Seem Familiar' and work on a new story-Just cuz I can Wow this is kinda long…**

Disclaimer: Okay let's see do I own Hannah Montana… (Looks as if thinking it out)…What are you crazy! Disney owns the show, the characters, and the attention of kids around the world who watch it. Nor do I own Anything, Simple Plan does (Pierre Bouvier is so fine!)

&&: Chapter One :&&

_These days I can't help but wonder why_

_I stick to my illusions to carry on_

_I'm so ashamed to dream of you_

_I guess that your out of my league_

"You should just ask her out already!" Lilly Truscott said interrupting Oliver Oken's private thoughts as she sat down beside him on the stone bench of the lunch table in the school courtyard, after watching him poke at the 'Tuna Surprise' on the maroon color cafeteria trays.

"Ask who out?" he said, playing dumb to the question, continuing to poke the disgusting food stuff that looked as if it might spring to life and crawl off the table and wreck havoc on the entire Sea view Middle School student body.

_How I wish that someday_

_I could belong to your world_

_Really wish that someday_

_You'd just take me away_

"You know who! Miley Stewart a.k.a one of your (and my) best friends. Oliver, if you like her you should just ask her out-Instead of pretending like you don't have feelings for her. Aliens from space could spot that look on your face whenever you see her. Everyone except her can tell you're like in love with her, so just stop being such a de de de (**A/n: Carlos Menica, he's awe-some**) and ask her out! Come on, you're Smokin' Oken, no girl could possibly deny that" Lilly countered his obvious attempt of acting stupid to her question.

"Well maybe she can. I mean she's…Miley" he sighed, "What happens if I ask her out and she says no and than our friendship is ruined…"

_I'll do anything_

_To hold you in my arms_

_You look at me, you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'll do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I know I'm not that cool_

_So maybe I should just forget you_

"Hey guys!" a melodic voice said cutting through the silence like a knife through butter.

Oliver and Lilly looked up to see their friend Miley make her way towards them, a giant smile plastered on her face, as she took a seat on the table's other bench, facing both Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey Miles" Lilly said with a smile, her eyes twinkling mischiefly as if asking her why she was so happy.

_Now you set your eyes on me_

_I turn myself around to see_

_When your eyes meet mine you'll say_

_Sorry, then you'll look away_

"Hi Miley" Oliver said, his gut telling him that he should just ask her out, but his brain telling him, **Don't do it! Like someone like her would ever like someone like you. Just leave this dream behind and get over it, and continue your friendship. Because if you go and screw it up than you'll have nothing left-No best friend. And definitely no girlfriend.**

"What's up Miley, why do you look so happy?" Lilly questioned.

Miley grinned,

_How I wish that someday_

_I could belong to your world_

_Really wish that someday_

_You'd just take me away_

"Jake Ryan just ask me out. I mean he's still the most egotisic T.V. jerk there is, but he is really sweet when he wants to be…" Miley trailed off, a far off look in her beautiful almond grey/green eyes.

"What did you say?" Lilly said, nearly shouting, causing everyone outside to look at her strangely, "Like none of you wanna know too"

"Lilly!" Miley exclaimed, "Stop listenin' in, private information here people!"

Miley beamed at her friend's excitement for her, but took on a I'm-Totally-Being-Serious face before saying,

_I'd do anything_

_To hold you in my arms_

_You look at me, you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything _

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'm know I'm not that cool_

_So maybe I should just forget you_

Miley beamed at her friend's excitement for her, but took on a I'm-Totally-Being-Serious face before saying,

"I told him that I had somethin' to do today (I have a /cough/ Hannah /cough/ thing to do, tonight), but maybe tomorrow. He said that that would be fine with him, and that maybe we could double date-He said that his friend was single and thought that you (Lilly) could go with us, so I'd 'Feel more comfrontable around him'. But guess who he said his friend was!"

"Who?" Lilly questioned.

_I close my eyes_

_There's nothing I can do to get you_

_You're on your own_

_I close my eyes_

_There's nothing I can do to get you_

_You're on your own_

"Zac Efron! Can you believe it? I've only met him once, but I can tell you-He's just as cute as he looks on T.V" Miley gushed.

"No. Way! I can't believe this Miley!" Lilly said, her mouth stretched out to a huge grin, "Thank you!"

Oliver watched as the girls hugged, figuring they probably forgot he was there,

"Oh nice of him" he said, trying to sound happy for Miley, but it came out more of a half-grunt half-sigh.

"I know, isn't?" Miley said, as she looked at Oliver, flashing him a smile she only reserved for him,

_I'll do anything_

_To hold you in my arms_

_You look at me, you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I know I'm not that cool_

_I'm not that cool_

"This has to be one of the best days of my life. The first best day was when I met you two. Thanks for always being here for me"

She got up and hugged Oliver, her and Lilly shared a laugh at his rosy pink cheeks.

"You know Oliver. You really should come with us, we could all go on a triple date!" Miley said before getting up to throw away her half eaten pizza roll and the remaints of a chicken salad.

"I'm sorry ya'll, I have to run. I have to ask Mr. Garvin (**A/n: Making up a teacher, named after one of my favorite teachers**) for some extra help in Math, or Daddy won't let me go to the Winter Formal in a few weeks" Miley said as she waved to her friends before making her way into the school and towards Mr. Garvin's classroom.

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_I know you'll never feel the same way too_

"Oh…I'm sorry Oliver" Lilly said as she calmed down from the excitement, now looking to see her friend's devastated face.

"Doesn't matter. It's better now that she's dating, I can try to move on" he said with no emotion, before grabbing the tray and throwing out the 'Tuna Surprise'.

"I'm so sorry Oliver" Lilly mumbled as she watched him putting the tray neatly with the rest that needed to be cleaned, before disappearing; He's head low looking at the ground, hands stuffed in his pocket.


	2. Midnight Phone Calls

**A/n: So far I think I'm the only one to see my story, well it might be for the fact that it is two in the morning here...Lurker's please review! Using this chapter to show off Miley's current feelings, so it's going to be in her P.O.V**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Dreaming of You, Selena does (May she rest in piece) or Where'd You Go, Fort Minor does (Mike Shionda is the bomb!)

&&: Chapter Two :&&

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

I just can't help feeling something for him. I mean I don't want to-He's my best friend!

I'm not supposed to wonder what he's doing right now. Right at this very second, what is he doing! Sometimes I call him, in the middle of the night, just to her his voice.

He answers in this cute groggy voice asking why in the world am I calling him a midnight.

But he stays on the phone with me, as long as I need. I can tell him everything, without judgment, and he says the all of the right things to make me feel like if the world could be this wonderful as the time; There'd be no hunger, depression, and deaths, everything that torments the soul. It'd just be…Peaceful.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

But nothing in life can ever be that simple. And every time I hang up, I have this giant knot in my stomach as if it was some sort of mistake. And silence hangs over me like bad luck, and it feels me with a dreading feeling that doesn't go away until I see him at school the next day.

I wonder if he notices how I only look at him like I do, not at Jake Ryan or any other boy in my life.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

I mean Jake Ryan, he's…Just too good to be true sometimes. So sweet, and cute. But than he can be so…Infuriating, as if he expects every girl on the world to look into his eyes (As gorgeous as they are) and fall in love. Well it's kind of true…But he's so big headed! I'm a star but I don't go flaunting it like he does! It just makes me so angry!

And than today, when he asked me. I couldn't turn me down, because the double date-I couldn't let the chance for Lilly to date Zac, she would kill me!

_I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far all I have a dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love_

_Yes I do!_

Not saying that I accepted the date only for Lilly, but I just need something, or someone, to take my mind off Oliver. And I figure, Jake's the one to do it.

I just can't take these constant thoughts about him, I can't focus on my school work or sometimes I even stumble on a song during a concert.

It's just too much!

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

'Where'd you go? I miss you so' her cell phone rang, Where'd You Go by Fort Minor, playing as the ring tone.

I answer it immediately, not playing attention to the name on the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Miley, it's Oliver"

_Corazón_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Cómo te necesito_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

"Hi Oliver," I pause looking over at my classic Minnie Mouse clock, "You know it's nearly one in the morning right?"

"Yeah. I just figured you'd be up as usual"

"Oh"

"I just wanted to call to tell you that…"

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

I gripped my blankets, hoping he'd utter the words I've waited so long for him so say.

"I think a triple date would be cool"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I was going over to see you, and I was on the beach when someone started calling my name. So I was looking around for the voice, but than I saw Kelsey M. from home room. And so I went over and we started talking, and than I just asked her out. Smokin' Oken is back!"

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

I felt my heart drop in my chest, but I quickly recuperated remembering he was still waiting for my reply.

"That is so awesome!" I laughed, now picturing his face in triumph as he pronounced himself 'Smokin' Oken'

"Yeah. Well I should let you go to bed. Good night Miley"

"Good night Oliver"

"IthinkIloveyou" he muttered under his breath as he hung up.

Did I just hear what I thought I did? No! Of course not, Oliver does not think of me like that!

"But I think I love him" I sighed as I hung up as well, putting the cell phone on my bed side table and laying on my bed, my face pressed against the pillows.

I stayed like that for a few seconds, before rolling over on my back, closing my eyes, and began to sing Best of Both Worlds softly, to loll myself to sleep.

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming…with you…tonight!_

If only he felt the same way…


	3. Hummers, and Cuties

**A/n: Sorry for my earlier typos, it was early when I wrote it. Thanks to all my reviewers-**

**Sidhe-anomaly: Thanks for being my first reviewer for this story! Even if it was at 3,. Lol, they are aren't they. I was trying to make Miley not as oblivious, but it didn't turn out as exactly planned**

**Iheartdisney128: Thanks for the review**

**LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn: lol, thanks for reviewing**

**Br0wn3y3sgur1: Thanks for the support**

**Abuhin: He is! I thought someone would comment on that-But I always figured it'd be because I said 'the bomb' :P, thanks for reviewing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or Jem's Save Me (**A/n: I love Grey's Anatomy!**)

&&: Chapter Three :&&

_Save me, save me, save me, wooh_

"Miley, some boy by the name of 'Jake' is here to see you" Robby said as he leaned against the hallway wall, watching his daughter as she fixed her makeup in the bathroom mirror; The door open so he could see straight in.

"Okay. I'm finished" she said as she applied the Bubble gum flavored lipgloss to her lips and looking at her dad who had on his I'm-going-to-have-to-talk-to-this-boy look on his face.

Miley smiled sweetly, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes,

"Daddy. Don't worry Lilly **and **Oliver will be with me at all times"

_I've gotta stop my mind_

_Working overtime_

_It's driving me insane_

_It will not let me live_

_Always so negative_

_It's become my enemy_

"I trust you, but not those 'Actors'-"

"Dad. Be nice" she cut him off as she made her way downstairs, now seeing the handsome Jake Ryan and the cute Zac Efron.

"You look great" Jake said, as his eyes his eyes trailed from her feet to her eyes.

She smiled, happy about her clothes choice for the night-A hot pink spaghetti strap t-shirt, fitted just above the ankles capri denium jeans, and black and hot pink converses.

Her naturally soft curly hair hung freely, parted to rest on both shoulders, black mascara and eyeliner seemed to make her eyes seem bigger and brighter. A black and gold Baby Phat purse clutched in her right hand.

_Save me, ah ah, save me, ah ah_

_Save me, ah, wooh_

_Save me ah ah save me ah ah_

_Save me ah wooh_

"Thank you do too" she said indicating to his outfit (**A/n: Sorry I don't know much about boy's clothes, so I'm not going to describe it, just imagine it**), "You must be Zac"

She smiled innocently at the actor she met at one of the premiers she had been hired to sing at as Hannah.

He beamed at the mention of his name, he bowed slightly, "And you must be the one and only Miley Stewart. Jake has told me all about you"

Miley glanced at Jake for a second whom had a guilty look on his cute face, his dreamy green eyes looked out at her from under his long blonde hair.

"So are you ready to go? We still have to pick up Lilly. Oliver said he'd meet us there" Jake said after a few seconds of pure silence.

_Why would I think such things _

_Crazy thought have quick wings_

_Gaining momentum fast_

_One minute I am fine_

_The next I've lost my mind_

_To a fake fantasy_

"Yep. Bye Daddy" she said with a quick wave, not waiting for him to reply she grabbed Jake's hand with her left and began out the door.

Jake opened the back door to the large black Hummer, getting in to sit next to her on the cushy leather seats.

Zac got into the drivers seat, buckling himself in before flashing them a smile, and revving the engine.

"Wow, is this your car?" Miley said as she took in the sight of the inner comforts of the Hummer.

"Yep" Zac said as he drove the large vechile out of the driveway towards Lilly's house.

_And none of these_

_Thoughts are real_

_So why is it that I feel_

_So cut up and so bad_

_I need to take control_

_Coz my mind is on a roll_

_And it isn't listening to me_

"Jake told me you like to sing. Can I hear some?" Zac said as he glanced in the rear-view mirror to see her face turn a dark red.

"I don't know. I…Look there's Lilly!" Miley exclaimed as she found a way out of the situation, pointing to where Lilly was sitting on one of her mom's porch chairs, looking nervous.

_Save me, ah ah, save me, ah ah_

_Save me, ah, wooh_

_(Thinking and thinking)_

_Save me, ah ah, save me, ah ah_

_Save me, ah, wooh_

_(Thinking and thinking)_

Zac parking the car in her driveway, and opening the passenger door, beaming as he saw the pretty and perky Lilly who was on making her way towards them.

"Hi! I'm Lilly. I can't believe it's true. Your Zac Efron!" she gushed as she climbed into the car and shut the door.

"I know it's hard to believe" he joked, a cute face on his face as he looked at her.

"So where are we going?" she asked looking back to see the beaming Jake and the smiling Miley.

_Mirror mirror on the wall_

_Who's the dumbest of them all_

_Insecurities keep growing_

_Wasted energies are flowing_

_Anger, pain and sadness beckon_

_Panic sets in in a second_

_Be aware it's just your mind_

_And you can't stop it anytime._

"You'll see" Zac smiled as he back out of the driveway and began towards our destination.

Both Miley and Lilly looked over at their dates, who were smirking.

_Save me, ah ah, save me, ah ah_

_Save me, ah, wooh_

_(Thinking and thinking)_

_Save me, ah ah, save me, ah ah_

_Save me, ah, wooh_

_(Thinking and thinking)_

"I already called Oliver and told him where to meet us" Jake said as he nodded towards a large building, that Zac maneuvered the car into the parking lot.

The girls stepped out, know laughing as she they realized it was the local roller skating rink (**A/n: Ice skating hurts more if you're not used to it. So I figured it would ruin the mood if I had them all bruised up from their first skating lesson-And made it roller skating instead**), the large sign above the door saying 'Rockin' Rink'.

_Ok so here we go_

_If it works I'll let you know_

_One two three I say stop_

The four teens made their way towards the waving Oliver and Kelsey…


	4. Roller Skates, Bumps, and Reactions

**A/n: I guess from my profile and the last chapter you've figured out that I love Jem! So here's another chapter featuring a Jem song.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or the song Come On Closer

&&: Chapter Four :&&

_Come on closer_

_I wanna show you_

_What I'd like to do_

_You sit back now_

_Just relax now_

_I'll take care of you_

"Hey Oliver, Kelsey" Miley said as she waved, walking towards them, Jake's arm snaked around her waist.

"Hi Miley" Kelsey said with a soft smile, but her face flushed a bright red as she saw Zac Efron.

Lilly beamed, as if she was the luckiest girl in the world, and almost fainted when Zac warped his right arm around her shoulder.

_Hot temptations_

_Sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

Once everyone was introduced, they paid for their skates and sat on the long red bench, putting them on.

Miley glanced at Oliver for a brief second taking a mental picture to remember for later, smiling at this bright pink shirt that only a boy like Oliver would ever dare to wear.

'I could swear I just saw a twinkle in her eye' Oliver thought as he caught her eyes with his, if only for a second.

Standing on wobbly legs, she grabbed Jake's hand and made her way waryly towards the entrance to the actual rink.

_Gonna take it slow babe_

_Do it my way_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Your reaction_

_To my action_

_Is what I want to see_

The wooden floor was easier for Miley to regain control of her legs, holding onto the side bar with one hand and Jake's hand with the other.

Once she got used to it, she smiled at Jake who had been laughing and saying supportive remarks to her the entire time.

Finally she let go of the bar,

_Rhythmic motion_

_Raw emotion_

_Infilitrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

"Wanna race?" she challenged him, looking at him with an Are-You-Up-For-It look.

"Sure" he smirked as he braked, stopping on a dime, waiting for a minute till Miley had stopped completely before turning his back to face the wall. Placing one hand on the bar, getting into a race pose before announcing, "On your mark. Get set. Go!"

_And now you're satisfied_

_A twinkle in your eye_

_Go to sleep for ten_

_And anticipating_

_I will be waiting _

_For you to wake again_

Miley laughed as she began to pick up speed, looking beside her at Jake, whom she had finally caught up with.

She could see the wall in coming closer and closer, but she couldn't stop.

_Hot temptations_

_Sweet sensations_

_Infiltrating through_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_

"Miley!" Jake tried to slow down to catch her, but a second to late, as she hit the wall, falling back.

"Miley!" Oliver rushed to her side at once, grabbing her in his arms, wiping the stray strands of hair in her face behind her ear, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open as she rubbed her face, "I'm fine, but Ow! That wall hurt" she laughed, Jake grabbing her hands and helping her up.

_When you wake up we'll_

_do it all again_

_When you wake up_

_When you wake up we'll _

_do it all again_

_When you wake up_

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, I think I need to sit down for a second though. I'm kind of dizzy" she said as she skated over to the entrance and making her way slowly towards the bench.

Jake followed her out, sitting quietly beside her, his fingers brushing against her cheek and then to the large bump on her head.

"I'm sorry, Miley" he whispered, his face showing worry, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jake. I shouldn't have tried to race when I could barely skate," she laughed but was quiet for a second, "But I do need a moment to myself. I can't calm my heart beat down if your over here apologizing over and over again."

He nodded, smiling as he went back to skate with the others.

_Hour after hour_

_Of sweet pleasure_

_After this I guarantee_

_You'll never wanna leave_

_Shut your eyes and think about_

_What I'm about to do_

_Sit back relax I'll take my time_

_This lovin's all for you_

She sat, thinking over the whole date. Jake's kindess, her cheek burning where he had caressed it, and Oliver's reaction, remembering the feeling of being in his arms.


	5. Pizza, Straws, and Sweet Talking Dudes

**A/n: Thanks LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn for the review., I love Moliver, but Jake and her are kinda cute, I dunno…He is isn't he, I tried to make Zac sound confident but maybe I made him too confident 0.0? So I couldn't figure out which song to put in this chapter, and Elvis is just so awesome**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Love Me Tender, Elvis Presley does (May he rest in peace)

&&: Chapter Five :&&

_Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

"Well that was…Entertaining" Lilly laughed as she sat down at one of the tables outside of Caesar's Pizza, looking over at Miley who's forehead had a large red swell.

Miley smiled as she rubbed the bump, "So remind me never to go racing again"

"Will do" Oliver smiled as he took a seat beside the quiet Kelsey.

"So who's going to get up, and order the pizza?" Zac asked as he sat next to Lilly, warping his arm around her shoulder.

"Me and Miley will" Jake volunteered, smiling at Miley with a secrective look, "Wanna race?"

"Your on!" she laughed as she stood up, both walking slowly, before racing towards the door.

"I won!" he said with a look of pride, as he pushed open the door for Miley.

"And I didn't run into it" Miley joked as she stepped inside.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin' I love you,_

_And I always will._

"So how do you like Malibu, Zac?" Oliver asked, after gingerly diverting his eyes from the happy Miley and Jake.

"It's cool. It's just nice to not be working" he said, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the grinning Lilly whom was still in her goo-goo eyes phase of being the date of Zac Efron.

"I loved today" Lilly blurted, her face turning a scarlet red, as she realized she had just something that stupid.

"I did too. I'll have to come by to see Jakie for often" Zac laughed, the sound of his laughter sending shivers down her spine.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong,_

_And we'll never part._

"They said it will be done in twenty minutes" Miley said as she and Jake made their way back to their friends, with six cups and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Which reminds me, you guys owe me," Jake pretended to be calculating the sum of spilting the bill.

They all stared at him for a second before Miley broke the silence, "It was a joke ya'll. Jake's not as much of an egotistic jerk as he seems."

Lilly laughed uncomfrontly as she spotted the look that had crossed Oliver's face before fading to a soft smile.

"Want some soda, Kelse?" he offered his date, whom nodded as a reply.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mind._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

Miley's stomach churned as she heard Oliver now using a nickname for Kelsey, but she smiled as the other guys took notice of Oliver's moves and began to offer their dates drinks.

"Yes please!" Lilly exclaimed, as she excitedly accepted the cup that Zac had put his hands on, not drinking it, but holding it in her hands with a grin on her face as if she was extremely content.

"Thanks" Miley said, gently taking the cup from Jake's hands, "Did you get straws?"

"No?" he answered a quizzical look on his face, "Should I have?"

"Nevermind, I always bring some with me" she smiled, searching through the small purse pulling out six crazy straws with little Disney characters on them.

She put a pink Minnie Mouse straw into her cup, and handed the rest to her friends.

Jake still looked somewhat confused but as he watched Miley sip the pepsi through the childish straw he burst out laughing, the other soon joining in.

_(When at last my dreams come true_

_Darling this I know_

_Happiness will follow you_

_Everywhere you go)._

Miley looked up unaware of why everyone suddenly began to laugh, "What? What'd I do?"


	6. First Kiss, Best friend, and Tears

**A/n: Thanks to my reviewers , Sorry about not saying that in the last chapter, I didn't check my email to see it before I added the 5th chapter. I'm starting to get frustrated about how long it's taking to have Miley realize he likes her as much too, or vice versa, but I'm trying not to rush it, so...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, nor do I own The Reason (by Hoobastank), but I do own Kelsey M. (A character after one of my closest friends)

&&: Chapter Six :&&

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"That was perfect" Miley said as she stood outside her house with Jake.

He smiled, brushing her cheek again with his fingers, "It was"

Miley laughed as she looked into his wonderful eyes, happiness filled her.

Maybe she didn't like Oliver as much as she thought she did…

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

He leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips, "And so were you"

She stood in shock watching him leave, until the hummer's head lights faded into the darkness.

She sat door step, looking into the stars, her arms warped around her knees.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Miley?" a voice said in the dark of the night, interrupting her from her thoughts.

She watched as the figure stepped into the porch light, and smiled seeing Oliver.

"What are you doin' wanderin' out here so late?" she questioned, as Oliver sat down beside.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, that bump looked nasty" he said, laughing at her expression of worry as her hands fluttered to expect the bump figuring it looked totally grutest, "Miley. I'm playing. I guess I just wanted to talk to you"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear._

"About what?" she asked, smiling kindly at her friend.

"Well first of all, why are you out here? It's nearly ten. Have you even been inside to tell your dad your home?" he said, clearly realizing she probably hadn't left the door step for around an hour since Jake left.

"I've just been thinkin', that's all. Now tell me what you wanted to say-Don't go changin' the subject" she countered his question with her own.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is You_

_And the reason is You_

_And the reason is You_

_And the reason is You_

_And the reason is You_

"Well. I just wanted to know what you thought of Kelsey. I mean she's cute, and funny. She's really quiet though, especially today, maybe she was just being shy around you guys…But I wanted to you if you liked her, since you're my best, you know so I don't go dating her, and than you and Lilly hate her and than our friendship gets ruined. You know?"

"Oh. Well she's fine. She did seem a little quiet. But me and Lilly can fix that" Miley said with a confident smile.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"Good, because I was thinking of asking her out tomorrow at school" he said looking at the ground.

"Maybe she could sit with us for lunch too" Miley suggested, looking into his eyes that now looked straight back into hers.

"Yeah, that would be cool"

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

"Well I better go inside. Dad's probably starting to worry. Good night Oliver"

"Good night Miley"

He got up and became to leave, but her voice stopped him,

"Thank you for bein' such a good friend to me Oliver"

"Your welcome" he smiled over his shoulder, before continuing his way back home on foot.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

She opened the door to her house, smiling at her father who was sitting on the couch awaiting when she would get home.

"Hi bud. How was the date?" he said.

She hung her head, and sat beside him warping her arms around him in a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Miley?" he asked, petting her hair softly, letting her cry.

She stopped for a second, her teary eyes looked into his, "Daddy I think I just made a big mistake"

"What mistake bud? Everythin' is fine"

"I mean I just let one of the only people I'll ever love walk away without telling him I loved him," she said before returning to her sobbing.

"It's okay. Bud. It will all be alright" he said in a soft voice, petting her hair.


	7. Postponing dates, and a missing Miley

**A/n: Thanks Bella-wella and thank you for reviewing 1CarrieUnderwoodfan4ever for the support**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song Hanging By A Moment (It's by Lifehouse), but I do own Kelsey M.

&&: Chapter Seven :&&

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for the truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Yes! Of course!" Kelsey exclaimed a few seconds after Oliver asked her if she wanted to come with him to a Hannah Montana concert he had first row tickets too.

"Cool" Oliver smiled, "So you wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure," she said as she walked along side Smokin' Oken, his arm around her shoulder, towards the courtyard.

"Hey Lilly, Jake" he said with a small smile sitting down on the bench across from them, "Where's Miley?"

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now…_

Lilly shrugged, her face showed sadness and worry, "I don't know. I called her this morning, and her dad said that she couldn't go to school today. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he said he needed to call some people about 'business' and couldn't talk anymore"

Oliver's face fell, and he sat silently as Kelsey tried to changed the subject to a more happier mood,

"Did Oliver tell you he's taking me to a Hannah Montana concert? I've always wanted to go, but no one in my family is really into her music. I can't wait" Kelsey said, her large green eyes dancing with excitement.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"How sweet. Actually I'm going to the concert too, I was going to go with Oliver like I usually do, but I guess I could ask Jackson," Lilly stated as if it was a fact she always went.

"Were you guys dating?" Kelsey said with a note of jealously and anger in her tone.

"No! Ew!" Lilly screetched, and shuddered, "Ew…"

"No! We are **just** friends" Oliver said at the same time as Lilly.

Kelsey nodded, and the friends fell silent.

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

"I was going to ask Miley to go today, so I called my publicist so he could try to reserve two front row seats, but he said that the concert tonight was cancelled. Hannah's manager said she 'Needed some time to herself', or something like that" Jake said quietly, his eyes on the doors to get into the school, that were wide open; As if expecting Miley to suddenly show up.

"That sucks" Kelsey sighed, as she ate her salad, wondering if it was just her luck that she would never see Hannah Montana.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for the truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you…_

"Yeah. Sorry Kelsey, maybe you'll see her next time" Lilly said trying to lighten the mood, although now she was totally worried about Miley, she seemed fine yesterday when they were going home-Actually she seems happy. The happiest she had ever seen her.

"It's no biggie," Kelsey smiled, before using her spork to poke at a lone cherry tomato, "So Oliver you still up for going out tonight, maybe we could go see a movie or something"

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto _

_I'm standing here until you make me more_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I'm sorry Kelse, I forgot I have to do something tonight" Oliver said, trying not to sound like he didn't want to go-Because he did! Well at least he thought he did…

"Well how about tomorrow then?" she asked, her face pleading, a knot in her stomach as she realized she probably seemed too defensive about his and Lilly's relationship.

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

"Sorry Kelsey, but I can't. I have to go talk to my best friend, I think I should check up with her and I can't help her out if I feel angry about her ruining our date, okay? So I'm going to have to postpone any date until she's better."

"Okay…Well I'll be here when you're finished" she said.

"Thanks" he kissed her briefly on her lips before heading straight to the nurses office, now suddenly plagued with a headache that he would probably need to be sent home until he felt better…


	8. Fall in love, grieving, and jealously

**A/n: Thanks for the review I'llTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLIE, I love your pen name! Sad chapter :(, I felt horrible writing it...But it needed to be said-So the Moliver could be**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Wake Me Up (Evanescence does)

&&: Chapter Eight :&&

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb_

Someone knocked on the Stewart's door, Robby Ray put down his guitar pick on the table beside the couch and gently placing his guitar on it's stand before answering the door,

"Oh, it's you"

"Hi Mr. Stewart. I was wondering if I could go see Miley, I need to talk to her" Oliver said to the glaring Robby.

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back_

_Home_

"Miley's been under the weather, she said she didn't want ya'll to catch her cold" Robby said, but the angry expression never left his face as he stared down at the boy whom had caused his baby girl so much pain.

"Okay…" Oliver trailed, "Can you tell her I'm here if she needs to talk, please. Thanks Mr. Stewart."

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Without waiting for a reply he made his way toward, the beach, finding his destination as he sat down on one of the bar stools at Rico's.

The entire place was deserted since all of the teens whom usually flocked there were all in school.

Suddenly, he remembered the Hannah cell phone, she always answered it no matter what, and began to dial the number on his own cell phone.

"Hello?" a small fragile sounding voice asked, her voice quivering as if she was still crying.

_Now that I know what I'm without,_

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life_

"Miley? It's Oliver. Listen, I just wanted to call. You aren't sick are you? What happened Miley, you seemed fine yesterday when I talked to you. And now you're not telling me or Lilly what's going on, than Jake tells us that the concert was cancelled because Hannah 'Needed some time to herself' and than your dad telling me that you're sick with a cold. Miley what happened last night? Did Jake do something?" he paused for a second smacking himself in the head as he thought of how she was kind of quiet when he talked to her last, "Because if he did-"

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake up me inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

"No, Jake would never do anythin' like that…" she trailed off, "Oliver will you just stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure" he said, "You know you can tell me anything Miley, right?"

"I know. It's just hurts so much…"

"It's okay, Miles, you'll tell me when you're ready"

_Bring me to life._

_(I've been living a lie._

_There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

"When my mom died, I couldn't believe it. I cried for days, I just didn't understand why she had to go so soon. I hated her for leaving me. I just locked myself away. But then slowly I just started getting to a normal, a forced normal, but it was better than livin' like I was, in hatred for her and everyone else. And then I became Hannah, and I thought that I needed to stay happy, I couldn't let my mom down to be like I was. So I started to smile again and than laugh. But I realized that I had just forced all of those feelings. I never finished mournin', so I just kept it all inside-The anger, and grief…"

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead_

"…But when I came here. It was like you…And Lilly…just helped me fully get over it. Ya'll saved me, from myself. I could just be me. Miley. Like I didn't have to fake bein' happy, because I just was. I didn't want to ruin it…"

_(All of this sight,_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_(Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here._

_There must be something more)._

_Bring me to life_

"...But as I got to know you…I felt started to feel somethin' more than friendship…But I couldn't ever tell you anythin', because I just wanted it to stay this perfect. I didn't want to be the one to ruin the chance to be friends with you, I didn't want to lose you…"

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

"…And then yesterday. You just seemed so happy with Kelsey. And I couldn't stand it! I like Jake, and I couldn't believe how perfect it was when he kissed me, but when you told me you wanted to know if I was okay with her; I just knew you liked her more than you let on. And I just let you walk away…"she paused, he heard her try stop crying, now a small sniffle sounded in the background, "I have to go. My dad told me I needed to rest. Good bye Oliver"

_Bring me to life._

_(I've been living a life. There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

She didn't wait for him to say good-bye before hanging up, leaving him with her words and his thoughts…


	9. He said, I love you

**A/n: I really did hate the last chapter /Sigh/ but it had to be done. Do you realize how hard it is to find a good love song? It took me forever to find a good Green Day song to fit in here-Because 1. Green Day, as awesome as they are, curse a lot! 2. Because even this song kinda still doesn't fit right...Oh well…It's GREEN DAY people! Get over it **

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or She's A Rebel (Green Day! Billie Joe is the so awesome!)

&&: Chapter Nine :&&

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

Oliver called her over and over again-She needed to know that he felt the same way, but she would always just tell him she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He tried one last time,

"Miley? Talk to me please"

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

"Oliver. I don't want to talk to you? Stop callin', please, I just don't want to hear your voice anymore. It hurts Oliver, you hurt me, don't you see? And it hurts so much more every time I hear you, every time I answer this phone and you're on the other side, I feel like you're purposely doin' this. Oliver, please. Stop it" she cried, her voice quivering with tears again.

_From Chicago to Toronto_

_She's the one that they_

_Call old whatsername_

"Miley-"

"I don't think that we can be friends anymore. I just can't. Just stop callin', and one day I'll just be a vague memory in your mind. You'll forget my name, and my face. And I'll do the same" she said, he could imagine the tears rolling down her face, and a knot in his stomach churned.

_She's the symbol_

_Of resistance_

_And she's holding my _

_Hear like a hand grenade_

"You can't avoid me Miley, we go to the same school. We have some of the same classes" he protested, wanting so much to preserve his friendship with her.

"You're right that's why we're moving, in a week. Dad's already got us a house back in Tennessee, and I'll be going to my old school, with my old friends. And just be me. Instead of pretending to be someone I'm not…"

_Is she dreaming_

_What I'm thinking_

_Is she the mother of all bombs_

_Gonna detonate_

"But Miley! It's your dream to be Hannah!"

"It was my dream…Just please stop callin'. I'll tell Jake and Lilly, so you won't have too. Please Oliver, please…"

"Okay, I won't call you anymore…Miley?"

"What?"

"I think I love you"

_Is she trouble_

_Like I'm trouble_

_Make it a double_

_Twist of fate_

_Or a melody that_

"Oliver. Don't say that. Don't say somethin' you don't mean to say. Because I can't take anymore pain…"

_She sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind_

"I'm not lying Miley, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. And I'll love you every day that I live until I die and then I'll love you still."

_She sings the revolution_

_The dawning of our lives_

_She brings this liberation_

_That I just can't define_

_Nothing comes to mind_

"Oliver. Please…Don't…" she through hiccups.

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

"But I do Miley! I do love you" he said as salty tears began to trail down his face, dripping off his chin onto his pants, "Miley I love you with all of my heart"

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

"Please…" she cried, "Don't"

_She's a rebel_

_She's a saint_

_She's salt of the earth_

_And she's dangerous_

"Why not? Why can't I tell you how I really feel?"

_She's a rebel_

_Vigilante_

_Missing link on the brink_

_Of destruction_

"Because…It's too late now…"

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous_

She hung up, throwing the phone at the floor, and sobbing in her pillows…


	10. Too Much Information

**A/n: I felt so awful after I wrote that last chapter…Poor Miley…I should have put this song in earlier/shrug/ oh well. Thank you for reviewing:**

**Just-Makin-A-Mess: Thank you! I will…Can you guys tell I have no life? I've written these ten chapters in three days…Wow…0.0…lol**

**Br0wn3y3gur1: It was, I was in tears while I wrote it because I was listening to the songs-Well not She's A Rebel, but Bring Me To Life and another song I was going to use (Another Simple Plan song, but decided against it at the last minute)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, nor Think of Me (**A/n: Phantom of the Opera**) but I do own this story plot

&&: Chapter Ten :&&

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said_

_Goodbye._

_Remember me _

"Lilly?" her voice hoarse from talking to Oliver and crying all day, the hiccups had faded after three glasses of water.

"Miley! Are you okay? We didn't know what happened to you-"

"Lilly, I was wonderin' if you could come over, I need to talk to you"

_Once in a while-_

_Please_

_Promise me_

_You'll try._

"Sure. I'll be over in a few minutes"

"Thank you" Miley hung up the house phone, sitting on her bed and looking out at the beach she'd probably never see it again…

She'd probably never see any of her friends again, ever, and they wouldn't see her either.

_When you_

_Find_

_That, Once_

_Again, You long_

_To take your_

Lilly didn't knocked quickly, and opened the door before anyone answered.

"Hi" Miley said with a soft smile.

"Miley! You look awful" Lilly said in a purr-like voice as she sat down with her friends on the counch in the living room.

_To take your_

_Heart back_

_And be free-_

"Oh, thanks" Miley said rolling her eyes, thankful to be just talking like normal with Lilly.

"Well, ya do," Lilly laughed as she got up, damping a kitchen towel with the faucet water, and coming over to her friend.

Wiping her face, from the dried mascara trail down her face to the crust around her eyes.

_If you_

_Ever find_

_A _

_Moment,_

"There. Better. Because if you would have stayed like that I wouldn't have been able to look at you"

_Spare a thought_

_For me._

Miley laughed freely with her friend, trying to avoid telling her as long as she could.

"Miley? What's up? Why didn't you go to school today?" Lilly said after their laughter died down.

"Lilly…"

_We never said_

_Our love _

_Was evergreen,_

"Yeah…" Lilly said trying to get her friend to tell her what she was feeling.

"I'm movin'"

"What? When? Why, Miley, you can't move-Remember Hannah"

"Actually…I'm not going to be Hannah anymore…I don't need to be her to feel like I'm worth something…I just…"

_Or as unchanging_

_As the sea-_

"Miley!"

"I think I'm in love with Oliver…And yesterday, after I was all by myself, and I sat outside, just thinking, and out of nowhere there he is. He was asked me if I was okay with Kelsey, and I just pretended to be happy for him, I want too, but…I made such a big mistake…"

_But if_

_You can still_

_Remember_

"I just watched him walked away, not stopping him, or telling him my real feelings. And I cried, throughout that night and through today. He called you know…"

"What did he say?"

_Stop and think_

_Of me…_

"He told me that he loves me…"

_Think of all the things_

_We've _

_Shared and seen-_

"I can't believe he finally told you, I thought I would be in a old folks home by the time he told you," Lilly gushed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Haven't you ever noticed how he looks at you, or listens to everything you say like you're a goddess or something, or blushes every time you hug him?"

_Don't think about the things_

_Which might have been…_

_Think of me,_

"He does?"

"Yes! Miley, what did you tell him?"

_Think_

_Of Me Waking,_

_Silent and_

_Resigned._

"That it was too late, Lilly I'm leaving in a week. I can't just go ask my dad if we can stay, he's already paid for the house back home…"

_Imagine _

_Me,_

_Trying too hard_

_To put you_

_From my mind._

"Miley…You can't leave-Winter Formal remember"

"I know…I really wanted to go…"

_Recall those days_

_Look back_

_On all those_

_Times,_

"Miley…" she had her face now lit up, "…Maybe you can"

_Think of the things_

_We'll never do-_

"Which ya talkin' about Willis?" she asked, her eyebrow raised, as she pondered what her friend was up to.

_There will_

_Never be _

_A day, when_

"You'll be going to school until you leave right?"

"Yeah, that's why Dad's lettin' me stay a week-We could have already been packed up and moved out if he didn't"

_I won't_

_Tthink _

_Of you…_

"I have to go Miley, I'll be back tomorrow-Unless I see you tomorrow at school; I'll explain everything later."

_We never said_

_Our love_

_Was evergreen,_

"Lilly? Where are you going!"

"To plan a Winter Formal, what do you think!"

_Or as unchanging _

_As the sea_

Lilly smiled at her friend's dumbfounded expression, and hugged her quickly beforing walking out the door, "Bye Miles"

Jackson watched the scene from the kitchen,

_But please promise me,_

_That sometimes_

_You _

_Will think of me!_

"What was that all about?"

"I think she lost her mind," Miley said with a smile as she got up to close the door.

"No, she already lost it. Maybe she was experiment on by aliens. And what was with that look?"

Miley grinned, "I know that look. It's either she had a really good idea or has to use the bathroom really badly."

"Miley. Too Much Information" Jackson said as he scooped chicken noodle soup into two bowls, "Hungry?"

"Very"


	11. A Love Letter

**A/n: It took me seriously like two days to find a good Fall Out Boy song, that isn't so totally heart breaking. Also thanks to my loyal reviewers of this story-Suitelifelover, Oliver-love, and br0wn3y3sgur1. So here's the new chapter, hope you like it Bold-A/n;**_Italic-Song;_Regular-Dialouge;( )-Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or Honorable Mention or Orlando Bloom

&&: Chapter Eleven :&&

_I served out my detention_

_And in the end I got an honorable mention_

"Lilly how are you seriously goin' to put up a Winter Formal in a week? I mean it's taken the school months to get everythin' ready by next week" Miley said as they entered the school, walking gingerly down the hallways to reminisce.

Lilly smiled, and her eyes seemed to twinkle,

"You'll see"

_In the movie of my life_

_Starring you_

_Instead of me_

Miley rolled her eyes crossing her arms as she stopped dead in the hallway,

"Fine. Don't tell me, I guess I'll have to get someone else to come with me to sing at the party Orlando Bloom is throwing tomorrow. Oh well…"

Lilly's eyes flashed a look of horror, "Orland Bloom? Party? Tomorrow? No me?"

"I'm just playin', don't worry" Miley laughed as she began to walk with the still somewhat in shock Lilly.

_When the moonlight_

_Hits your bright eyes I go blind_

_And maybe next time_

_I'll remember not to tell you something stupid like I'll never leave your side_

"But seriously how are you going to do this, Lilly?" Miley questioned as they rounded a corner, stopping at Lilly's locker.

"I have my ways. You'll see" Lilly grinned as she grabbed her books moving out of the way so that Miley could get hers as well.

Miley smiled weakly as she closed it. But her smile faded as she saw Oliver begin down the hallway towards them.

"I need to go…I'll see you in class" Miley muttered before rushing off, entering the first unlocked classroom and sitting down in one of the many empty chairs.

_Like the oldest movie I ever saw was the one we wrote together_

_I said I hate you but I'd never change a thing_

_I can be your John Cusack_

She sighed, her heart racing, as she placed her head in her hands trying to calm herself down.

'He is just a boy…Stop it' she thought to herself, chewing on her lower lip as she looked up at the clock nailed to the wall.

The hands pointing out it was just around the time for class to start, well right about…Now.

The annoying bell rang stating it was time for class.

Miley sighed with relief as she opened the door to an empty hallway, and began towards her first class.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Stewart" the teacher scorned as Miley warily entered the room, taking the only open seat-In the back row, the last desk in the five rows.

She blushed as she opened her book to the correct page written on the projected screen.

_I burnt out_

_My defensive_

_Now everything I say is taken as offensive_

Lilly sat in the next row, in front of her, turned to flash a supportive smile before handing her a note that was wrinkled from being folded over way to many times in different ways.

Miley's eyes widen out of curiosity as she opened the note slowly trying to avoid the awfully loud creaking noise of the old recycled paper.

It seemed kind of old, like it had been written weeks or months ago, although it had fresh writing scrawled across the bottom half.

_In the movie of my life (movie of my life...yeah)_

_Starring you_

_Instead of me_

The first part seemed to have been erased and rewritten many times, and the second was just written but it seemed like the person who had written it had taken the time to write the words.

_When the moonlight_

_Hits your bright eyes I go blind_

_And maybe next time_

_I'll remember not to tell you something stupid like I'll never leave your side_

(If you're reading this right now, it means I've stopped being such a wuss and just told you already, or telling you right now, how much I love you. I hope that doesn't sound as creepy as it does now that I'm rereading it…Miley, I really do love you with all of my being. And I know you're probably staring at me with your beautiful eyes with a look saying WTF, but I just can't help how I feel. Every time I look at you, I can't believe you're real. You're unbelievable sometimes you know? And I can just talk to you about anything, because you'll understand. I hope that one day you'll feel the same…)

_Like the oldest movie I ever saw was the one we wrote together_

_I said I hate you but I'd never change a thing_

_I can be your John Cusack_

(…You don't know how long ago it was that I wrote that, and you'll probably never know now…I was in shock when you told me how you felt, because I knew that I had just ruined any chance we had to be together. And I hated you, and me for that. But I'd never change a thing. Never change it, because it just helped me realize how much I really do love you and want to spend every second of my life with you. I'll follow you across the world if I have too…)

_Oldest movie I ever saw was the one we wrote together_

_I said I hate you but I'd never change a thing_

_I can be your John Cusack_

_Be your John Cusack_

_I can be your John Cusack_

(But I hope you'll stop this, avoiding me, like I'm sort of a plague. Because now that I know how you feel, I can't-I won't-lose you again. I love you Miley Stewart, and nothing or no one will ever stop me from doing so.

-Oliver, Ollie Trolley, Smokin' Oken, Triple O)


	12. Wanting This To Last Forever

**A/n: Thanks again to my reviewers: br0wn3y3sgur1, iheartdisney128, and I'LLTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLIE, for your support. Enjoy the story O and this chapter is in Miley's point of view. **

Disclaimer/sigh/ No, I don't own Hannah Montana, get over it already

&&: Chapter Twelve :&&

_These words are my own_

'He really does love me, doesn't he?' I thought to myself as I chewed at my bottom lip, trying to figure out what I'm going to write in response.

'Why did I have to go and tell dad, if I didn't this would all be fine' I finally concluded as I read over the note once more.

'You ruined everything. You could have been with Oliver, and stayed Hannah. But no, you had to get all emotional and tell dad everything' my inner self snapped.

_Threw some chords together_

_The combination D-E-F_

_Is who I am, is what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

_Try to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A-D-D_

_I need some help, some inspiration_

_(But it's not coming easily)_

_Whoah oh…_

I couldn't just write a note, I needed to do something more…I took out a sheet of fresh paper and began to write my feelings out-A beat in my head as I hummed mentally.

Lilly flashed me a curious look before returning to the class work, knowing that I would tell her later.

I ran a hand through my hair as I continued to jot down my song, the words from my heart.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

I wonder if he'll understand, if he'll ever know I'm writing this just for him. Of course he'll know…I mean if he really loved me, he'd be able to see that I'm trying to tell him that I too will love him no matter what-Just telling him in a different way than he told me.

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you…_

I have decided I'd sing it at the Winter Formal, I smiled weakly as I began to think of the last minute put together dance that Lilly was planning. It will be perfect though, I'll ask Oliver to go with me. And I'll sing it in front of the whole school, the whole planet if I have to, just for him.

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats_

_Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and drum machines_

_I know I had some studio time booked_

_But I couldn't find a killer hook_

_Now you've gone and raised the bar right up_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough_

He knows what I've told him, but I haven't told him it all. Just the little parts that needed to be said at the time, but now I'm willing to confess every feeling, every thought, that I've felt since the moment Lilly introduced me to him.

_These words are own _

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way _

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you…_

I'm going to miss him so much, and I hate knowing I won't see him again after this week. Even if we end up working through all of this, Tennessee is just too far, and we'll lose that closeness…And than where will we be in five years?

_I'm getting off my stage_

_The curtains pull away_

_No hyperbole to hide behind_

_My naked soul exposes_

_Whoah…oh…oh…oh…Whoah…oh…_

And Lilly, I'll miss her too. I hope we'll still be friends no matter what, I want to be able to be in the front row as they introduce her as the hottest skater ever known on some big national TV. show. I want to be able just to see them again after this week…But in reality…I know I won't.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later_

The teacher looks up at the clock, as if counting down the seconds.

The bell rings over head, the high pitched bell ringing loudly, I cover my ears.

"Class dismissed," the teacher says as the students begin to pile out of the room.

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

I gather up my books, figuring I was the last one in the class-With the exception of the teacher-and turned to leave. Oliver was leaning against the wall, a Did-You-Read-It-look pastured onto his face.

_That's all I got to say,_

_Can't think of a better way,_

_And that's all I've got to say,_

_I love you, is that okay?_

I reply the only way that will tell him how I felt while I read it, and kissed his softly wanting this to last forever.


	13. Finally!

**A/n: What's up? Well I just finished another chapter to It Was Just A Little White Lie, and so bored-So here's a new chapter to this story! Yay Me! claps hands **

**Luglove: Thanks for the review, Sorry it's really late or really early whenever I write these chapters most of the time (Like 2 in the morning) So I'm totally brain dead. I couldn't remember for the life of me what it was called so I just figure it was Wake Me Up, sorry again. And Moliver is just such a cute couple.**

**Saltandpepper4ever: I will**

**Xtina73092: lol, it's okay-Reviews like yours make me wanna write more**

**Hannah Montana101: Thank you! I try, I will I promise!**

**Xoxlildancer: Thank you!**

**Iheartdisney128: Thankies**

**Suitelifelover: I'm tired of saying Thank you, so Gracias!**

**IsaDa13: Moi, weird? What does V mean? Seriously, it's been driving me crazy all this week**

**Br0wn3y3sgur1: Of course not silly! There's still the dance. Maybe…lol, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Heartbreakerginny: Merci! More is on the way**

**Keeping story in Miley's P.O.V, short chapter, I didn't want to rush the story, sorry.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the phrase 'Yay Me', or the song Pretty In Punk (Fall Out Boy rules!)

&&: Chapter Thirteen :&&

_Walking off that stage tongith_

_I know what your thinking in he stands alone because he's high on himself_

_But if you only knew…_

"Get a room" the teacher snapped, I gingerly stopped kissing Oliver blushing as I realized that the teacher had probably seen everything.

But Oliver grinned this stupid goofy looking grin, as he followed me out of the classroom.

"That…was…"he said when he were finally out of the room, "Awesome"

I smirked, butterflies angry in my stomach,

"Oliver. Will you go to Winter Formal with me?"

_I was terrified _

_And would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile_

_So many kids but I only see you_

_And I don't think you notice me well_

_I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right_

_But that's none of my business is it?_

His face fell, and he gave me a sorry look, "I can't I already promised I would go with someone else"

"Who?" I said, my voice trembling with shock.

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…_

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…_

****"I'm sorry, but I made a promise I'd take my best friend Miley Stewart…"

He grinned as I smiled softly realizing he was messing around, I pushed him into the lockers, kissing him passionately, before stepping back with a large smile on my face.

"Well I'm just going to have to talk to her about that" I said as Oliver grinned with a serene look on his adorable face.

_The only girl who ever gave me the time_

_Was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine._

_Knocking boot in the back, how degrading is that?_

_I decline_

The bell rang obnixously, students that were busy talking in the halls began to dissolve into their classrooms.

"I think we should be getting to class" I said as I laughed at Oliver who tried to wipe the sticky bubble gum lip gloss from his lips.

_I'm too terrified _

_And would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile_

_So many kids but I only see you_

_And I don't think you notice me_

_Well I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats right but that none _

_Of my business is it?_

We made our way to the next class, sitting beside each other, on the right side of our bafulled friend, the one and only Lilly.

"What took you so long?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as we both grinned like fools.

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl.._

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…_

Oliver remained with that stupid look on his face will I explained to Lilly what had just taken place.

"Finally!" Lilly exclaimed as I finished, "It took you two forever."

"What took us forever?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about.

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl.._

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…_

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…_

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…_

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…_

_I'm not the way you think I am, girl…girl…_

"It took you forever to become a couple, duh!" she said as if it was something totally obvious.


	14. You've Changed

**A/n: So I just read one of the best song fics ever-By Luvs-Mitchel-Musso, called Don't Take The Girl, it was really beautiful-Please go check it out, well after reading this chapter It took me forever to find the lyrics to this song, and when I did-They weren't done right. So please if I missed something, point it to out to me immediately, thanks!**

**Iheartdisney128: lol**

**Nomad274: Trys not to blurt out what's going to happen Will do**

**Luglove: lol, thank you!**

**Xofan fiction luverxo14: Thankies!**

**Xoxlildancer: Well now you don't have to wait Pokes new chapter It's right here**

**Br0wn3y3sgur1: lol, it's nice to hear excited reviews like yours**

**Oliver-Love: lol, (Wow I say lol a lot!) Thank you! Sorry it took me so long to update, well if you count like a day as long, I'm having serious writers block for another one of my stories and it has been bugging me. So I spent most of the day focusing on that-And still no new chapter, grr :K. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as much:D **

**O and in this chapter is a short flash back that will look like this: _Flashback_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana nor do I own Stand (It's a beautiful song by Billy Ray Cyrus, and Miley Cyrus features in it, she has such a wonderful voice)

&&: Chapter Fourteen :&&_  
A story of a heart in need   
Playin' on my T.V. screen  
Will I sit back and watch it fade   
There's gotta be a better way _

We made her way, hands entwined into the lunch room, I smiled at all the curious looks.

Lilly rolled her eyes playfully as we got in line,

"As cute as you guys were half an hour ago, you guys are seriously making me want to vomit now."

"How sweet" Oliver commented as he passed me and Lilly two trays.

I laughed as I grabbed a tuna salad, an apple and a cold chocolate milk watching Oliver's every movement.

_Love is more than what ya feel  
Love is action, love is real  
Break your silence, turn the key  
And be the change you wanna see  
So get ready, come on everybody  
Are you ready to  
_Now I could do so now, without any hesitation, look at him like I've always wanted too; Afraid before of getting caught, by him or Lilly.

We paid for the food, and took a seat at one of the empty tables, Oliver on one side and Lilly and me on the other.

"So Lilly are you going to finally tell us how you're planning on putting this dance together?" I asked, curiously, but my attention was fully on Oliver._  
Stand, for what you believe in_

_Stand, for all that is right_

_Stand, when it's dark all around you_

_You can be that shinning light_

_Stand, when troubles come callin'_

_Your gonna be all right_

_Stand, just reach deep inside you_

_And be that shinning light_

_Stand_

"I can't tell you. It's a secret" Lilly said, beaming with pride since she hadn't told me what she was doing yet.

"I'm leaving in four days. Why don't you tell me now?" I said pouting, my lower lip further out in a puppy dog pout, imagining my eyes widening and becoming watery.

I saw Oliver's face fall out of the corner of my eye, something suddenly felt incredibly wrong,

"What's wrong Oliver?"

_I feel the Earth shake, raise my voice_

_I have my soul, I have a choice_

_I feel it burning, I want more_

_So what am I waiting for_

_So get ready, come everybody_

_Are you ready to_

"You're leaving in four days" he said bitterly but his eyes looked as if brimmed with on coming tears, "Miley you're leaving in four days."

Suddenly it hit me, I had dismissed moving as if it was no big thing. I would never see them again, I would never see him again.

**_"Please…" I cried, "Don't"_**

_**"Why not? Why can't I tell you how I really feel?"**_

_**"Because…It's too late now…"**_

_Stand, for what you believe in_

_Stand, (Stand) for all that is right _

_Stand, (Stand) when it's dark all around you _

_You can be that shinning light_

_Stand, (Stand) when trouble come callin' (For what you believe in)_

_Your gonna be all right_

_Stand, (Stand) just reach deep inside you _

_And be that shinning light_

_Stand_

"Let's not talk about it anymore" I said as I fought back the temptation of just crying my eyes out once again.

He looked deep into my eyes, "I won't lose you again", determination ringing in his voice.

Lilly sat idly, eating her food, looking up at us every once in a while as we continued our conversation.

_Oooh, stand_

_Oooooh_

_Stand, (Stand) for what you believe in_

_Stand, (Stand) for all that is right_

_Stand, (Stand) when it's dark all around you_

_You can be that shinning light (Be that shinning light)_

_Stand, (Stand) when trouble come callin' (For what you believe in)_

_Your gonna be all right_

_Stand, (Stand) just reach deep inside you_

_And be that shinning light (Be that shinning light)_

"You're not. Oliver it's not like I'm not going to visit you" I said as I realized that Tennessee wasn't too far that I couldn't come every few weekends.

"That's not good enough. Miley, you can't leave. Not now" he said as if what he said was law.

I raised an eyebrow at his tone, "Oliver. I can't just ask my dad to pick up and move on minute and than take it back the next."

"Well you should. You paid for the house didn't you, with the money Hannah made? Why is it your dad's choice if you move or not?"

"Oliver, he's my dad-"

_Stand, (Stand!) for what you believe in _

_(What you believe in) for all that is right_

_Stand, (Stand) when it's dark all around you_

_(Oh stand, oh stand, oh stand, oh stand, oh stand)And be that shinning light _

_Stand (Stand) When trouble come callin'_

_(For what you believe in) Ooh_

_Your gonna be all right_

_Stand (Stand!) just reach down inside you_

_Stand, your gonna be all right_

"Forget it. If you're just going to give up, just like that. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk like this. I love you, but The Miley I look forward to seeing smile each day wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have given up her dream just for me-She would have kept on being herself and You-Know-You no matter what. She would have never asked her dad to move. Miley, you've changed. Not saying I didn't like the kiss-Kisses, but you've changed…And I'm not sure I can be with someone who's moving nearly half way around the world…I can't take this anymore. When I finally get you, I can't have you. It's driving me nuts. Miley you're leaving, and you know that you most likely won't come back. Not for me. Or for Lilly. You'll stay down there and you'll try to forget us, because it's hard. This is hard-I know that. But Miley you can't give up like this" he said in a near whisper, his eyes giving me a look full of emotions before storming off, leaving his untouched food on the table.

I glanced at Lilly hoping she'd say something that would help out the whole situation, but she had glued her eyes to her food trying to avoid looking up at me.

I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face as I ran off, hearing the other students whispering behind me, and Lilly yelling at them to all:

'Shut your faces'

**---**

**A/n: Didn't expect that huh! That was a hard chapter to write-But I wanted to show how Oliver was feeling about her moving. So there it was. O and my "sister" Theresa owns the phrase 'Shut your faces'. Please R&R**


	15. Something to Say

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry it's taken so long for this new chapter-But homework's been taken up all my free time lately, but I did get to skip school for a couple days when we-my family and I-visited some family in Puerto Rico, but even then I made work my teachers made me bring along and do while I was there. Thank you goes to all my reviewers!!! **

Disclaimer: Don't own: Hannah Montana or the song Broken by Seether and Evanescence

&&:: Chapter Fifteen ::&&

_I want you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photography; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I trace her outline on the picture, the tears have stopped, but I still feel like crying. My cell phone sits beside me, Lilly's been calling every five seconds, but I don't answer; She only calls me to talk about earlier. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to have to feel like this anymore.

I wonder if she feels the same way, right now is she looking pathetically over all the pictures we ever took together, is she wishing she could just turn back time. No, if she really felt the way I feel, she would have talked to her father not sit wallowing on her bed.

My head aches, and my stomach growls from being overlooked for the past couple of hours, I wonder if my mom made dinner already, wait…What time is it?

It's midnight, the black little numbers blinking on my cell phone, and she still hasn't called. But why would she? I mean why would she like me enough to bother to call after one of our biggest fights…Ever? Damn, it's 12:01 now.

'_cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

My cell phones ringing, but it's not her. It's Lilly. Again. Doesn't she get the point? I've already hung up on her three times, and don't answer it anymore and yet she still calls.

I try to wallow once more over the pictures of Miley and me, but the ring of the cell phone is driving me nuts. I can't concentrate.

I flip open the phone barking, "What do you want?"

"Finally! You answered! Listen about earlier-"

I cut her short, "Lilly stop calling. I don't want to talk about earlier, understand? Call me when you have something important to say."

A gasp, and a huff, "Oliver. I have something important to say"

"Is it about earlier?"

"…Yeah"

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Okay" click, my thumb pressed down on the red button on my white and silver Samsung T-Mobile phone.

I continue to press the button until the phone turns off and the screen turns black.

I lay back on my bed, closing my eyes, holding a hand to my forehead; What was she going to say? What does it matter now? Even Miley told me it was too late…And so here I am…

I want to fight for her, I really do. I can't explain how hard it is to sit-well lay here-instead of storming into the Stewart's house and making sure she stays here in Malibu for good. To make sure she won't leave, not now, not ever. To tell her father, that he should have more of a back bone-Why did he let her give up her dreams like that? Why did he arrange for them to leave? But I can't, this isn't up to me, if Miley really wants to stay, she'll tell him what I want her to say, and if she doesn't…Well she'll be leaving in three days to Tennessee…

I feel cold, numb, like I'll never feel anything again. I'm not stupid, it's hard, I understand, when she leaves she won't write, she won't call, she won't come back over the weekends. She's going to leave-And never come back. And it sucks, because I wish, so much, that I could feel as if she will…But I know…I know she won't…

'_cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I rub my temples, and my mom's voice floats up from down-stairs-Her "man-voice". Ugh!

"Oliver Oscar Oken, if I have to call you down here one more time I swear…" and it just continued on like that until I gingerly made my way down the stairs.

"Mam'?" I said, trying to hold back the acid words on my tongue and tried to clear the emotion from my face.

"You're little friend is on the phone," she said shoving the cordless phone into my hands before I could say anything, "It's Miley."

_Oh thanks_, I waited until my mom walked off before I put the phone up to my ear and muttered a greeting.

"Oliver…About earlier…I have something I wanted to tell you…" her voice said, well chimed into my ear.

"Wait, I have something I wanted to tell you too. I'm sorry about running off like that during lunch…It's just that I don't want to leave. Not now, not like this," I said stating my feelings up front, "Now what did you want to say?"

'_cause I'm broken when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Well…"

---

**A/n: What's going to happen? What is she going to say? Can Jackson drink an entire bottle of chocolate syrup? Why on earth am I so random? Find all this out and more-Next chapter :P. Please R & R**


End file.
